


无名情歌

by sinsewengu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: 三禁，OOC。BGM：Henry-《Untitled Love Song》





	无名情歌

夏日的蝉鸣声一阵响过一阵，马山比起首尔来说，的确很像是偏远的乡村地区，他躺在树荫下的躺椅上，用一本书盖住自己的脸，那本书是他姐姐小的时候看过的，他最近从书柜里面翻出来，可惜每看几页都会觉得犯困，阳光下看书又伤眼睛，最后只能拿来当遮盖物挡太阳。

 

他觉得自己像是要被高热的空气给融化在躺椅上了，可能再过一会儿，别人就能看到他被融化成液体，再再过一会儿，就是被汽化了。

 

“干嘛呢，躺在这想中暑吗，脑瘫李汭燦？”

 

有人在说话，声音渐行渐近，最后停在了他的头顶，李汭燦伸手把脸上的书拿下来，搁在了胸口，下一秒便被赵志铭放了个冰冰凉凉地东西在脑门上，他眨了眨眼睛，保持着平衡，让那东西不掉下去。

 

过了会儿还是赵志铭提醒他：“快点拆了吃啊，不然化了。”

 

是冰棒，有点像是他小时候吃的那种冰糖冰棒，但是又不太一样，是草莓味的，拆开包装纸露出来的冰棒是粉色半透明，看起来挺有夏天的感觉。

 

“好吃的，我刚才已经吃了一支了，”赵志铭说着从身后又拿出一包新的来，也是草莓味的，赵志铭拆了包装，捏着下面的木棍子，从顶开始一下一下地舔冰棒。

 

冰棒估计还是从他家的冰箱里面拿的吧，之前听妈妈说夏天来了买了一点备在家里的，不过李汭燦还没打开冰箱确认过。毕竟实在是太甜了，吃多了好腻。

 

冰棒好甜，粉色的冰棒稍稍有些化开的意思，颜色竟然变得更深了一些，赵志铭的舌尖比冰棍的颜色还要鲜艳，像晒着太阳舔毛的猫一样，肆无忌惮地露着那一点点的舌尖。

 

好像在诱惑他一样——其实不想吃的吧？还欲盖弥彰地拿了两支过来，本来他那点胃肚就经不起折腾，冰棒肯定是吃不完的吧，照他那么慢吞吞地舔着吃，怕是还没吃到一半就会融化掉到地上去了的。

 

啊真的是，这个粗森就仗着是在异国他乡就可以乱浪费食物吗。

 

赵志铭斜过视线来看他，莫名其妙问：“干嘛还不吃？”

 

“你不让我吃的。”李汭燦有些耍赖一样地说着。

 

赵志铭：“什么我不让，你说啥呢，搞毛？”

 

李汭燦不紧不慢，把书放到边上去，把冰棍也扔到了躺椅下面去，他拽过他捏着冰棒的那只手，凑上去轻轻地把唇瓣贴上去。

 

猫科动物在夏天会不会也因为太热去舔冰棒？李汭燦迷迷糊糊地想，赵志铭握不住木棍，啪嗒一声掉在地上，惹得李汭燦皱了皱眉头。

 

好了，这下要浪费两支冰棒了。

 

 

夏天是真的好热，就算刚才舔过冰棒凉到发麻的唇舌，也能很快再次升温。

 

津液是热的，汗珠也是热的，身体更是热的，光是李汭燦的视线就让猫融化瘫软下来了。

 

好在赵志铭很轻，就算他坐在他身上，咬着自己穿着的那件柔软的T恤，腰下沉下去，把他的东西吞进去，好像也是在舔舐亲吻一样。

 

看吧，所以从家里跑出来找在外面晒太阳的他也只是幌子而已，给他冰棍也只是计谋而已，赵志铭就只是想做这档子事而已。

 

他还会不了解赵志铭吗？

 

只不过是懒得戳穿他而已。

 

唉一古，真的是……既然已经做好了准备了，还搞那些花里胡哨的借口干什么。李汭燦口是心非地伸手捏住了赵志铭的腰侧，看着他有些艰难地坐下来，再抬起腰。

 

那人胡乱说着话，像是在埋怨他，又像是在责怪他，总之不是什么好语气，但是眼神又是有点期待的——被他抓住本性了，其实就是在享受吧，唉，他怎么会不知道呢。

 

过了会儿又嚷嚷起来：“我没力气了李汭燦，你动一下啊！”

 

“你要自己负责到底啊，不是你要吃的吗？”李汭燦顶了顶他。

 

赵志铭嘟起嘴唇。

 

半晌之后才说一句：“谁要吃这个了，我只是想吃冰棒而已的。”

 

 

做完的时候赵志铭脱了力似的趴在他怀里，脑袋枕在他肩窝那儿，好像有些犯困。

 

猫晒过下午的太阳肯定是会睡一觉的，可以理解，对吧。

 

可是赵志铭好像又不打算就这么睡下去，他抬起脑袋来，用手肘将自己的上半身支起来些，对李汭燦说：“我给你唱歌吧？”

 

“你这个‘歌神’又来？”

 

“去去去去去，你才是电竞死歌，你听听你之前的那几句唱的歌，我都替你粉丝担心自己的耳朵好吧。”赵志铭笑着打趣。

 

“那你唱吧。”

 

夏天的热意还是没有散去的，树荫也止不住大太阳让人冒汗的事实，可是就算这样他也要和赵志铭这样黏黏糊糊的抱在一起。

 

听赵志铭很轻很轻地哼一首小曲子。

 

他听不出来是什么歌，只觉得还挺好听。

 

好听到他好像是陷入昏睡。

 

又或许是他还没有醒来。

 

 

其实李汭燦的酒量挺好的——虽然他因为打职业的关系基本不怎么喝酒——主要还是因为韩国的酒桌文化淳朴民风。

 

至少田野认识李汭燦这么多年，的确没见到李汭燦喝醉过，这应该还是第一次，李汭燦好歹也是他的前室友，尽管现在他和两个AD睡一间李汭燦住单人间了，田野老妈子性子上来，一边嘴上絮絮叨叨地烦着李汭燦，一边还是有些艰难地把他架回了房间里。

 

李汭燦倒进床垫里就闭上眼睛了，过了没两秒便好像睡死过去一样，眼皮连颤都不怎么颤了。

 

田野伸手把他的眼镜从鼻梁上摘下来，左思右想还是有些不放心，便轻手轻脚地出了门，到饮水机那儿去倒了杯温水回来，放到了李汭燦床头的小桌上。

 

田野也不知道自己在李汭燦的床边坐了多久，久到甚至他自己都已经有些犯困，脑袋猛得向下一点，又清醒过来。李汭燦睡迷糊了，嘟囔着说梦话。田野凑过耳朵去听，听到了不怎么清晰的，某个打野的名字。

 

 

李汭燦因为心悸而睁开眼睛，面前是田野的脸，梦里的场景像是退潮一样，一点一点地从他的记忆里脱离出去。

 

“你醒了？”他听到田野的声音。

 

“我在基地？”

 

“嗯，你喝醉了。”

 

“……”

 

“怎么哭了啊？”

 

梦里的男人哼的那首小调好像还萦绕在他的耳畔，混合着蝉鸣声，和夏日的高温一样，辐射到他身体里去。李汭燦将脸埋进枕头，眼泪渗进枕巾里，没多少就停下了。

 

他想那个小调可能就是他最想要的爱情。

 

——可那却只是一首他连名字都不知道的情歌。

 

 

李汭燦闷闷地说：

 

“没什么的，做了个梦而已。”

 

END


End file.
